Blond Bank
by Akitoren
Summary: Il y avait ce blond, assit à l'écart lors de cette prise d'otage. Ce visage si neutre et absent... Était-il vraiment conscient de tout ce qu'il se passait ? Et cet homme aux yeux rouge qui voulait tant le faire réagir... AU. One Shot. KuroFye.


Voici ma première publication !  
One shot. UA.

Léger KuroFye.

Je voudrais remercier Martelca qui a pris du temps à me lire et à me corriger.

Bonne lecture o/

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Jamais, dans sa vie, Kurogane aurait pensé qu'une telle chose lui arriverait.

Il était là, assis par terre, appuyé contre l'un des murs de la banque, les mains posées sur la tête. Autour de lui une dizaine de personnes aussi effrayées les unes que les autres, faisaient la même chose, tremblant de peur. Il marmonna. Depuis quand les braqueurs s'en prenaient aux banques d'une petite ville comme celle où il vivait ? Dix minutes plus tôt, il était encore en train de se faire un petit programme en vue de cette journée ensoleillée. Peut-être faire un tour au café du coin et ensuite passer dire bonjour à sa cousine, comme il avait l'habitude de faire les samedis matin. Mais voilà, au moment même où les trois braqueurs vêtu de noir, cagoulés et armés sont arrivés, il savait que sa routine du samedi se brisait, et qu'il passerait une très mauvaise journée. Contrairement aux autres, il n'était pas effrayé, mais plutôt embêté. Il aurait bien voulu réagir face à ces perturbateurs du samedi matin, mais ayant vu la façon dont ils avaient maîtrisé l'agent de sécurité, il s'était dit qu'il valait mieux remettre ça à plus tard, lors d'un meilleur timing. Pas qu'il voulait jouer au héros, loin de là. Mais il pensait que deux ans passés dans un service militaire pourraient finalement servir. Kurogane analysa la situation actuelle. Le premier des voleurs était parti se servir dans les coffres de la banque tandis que les deux autres, armés, se trouvaient au centre de la banque, surveillant les clients et les employés de l'entreprise. Tout le monde était contre les murs et l'agent de sécurité était ligoté, son arme ayant été récupéré. Pas loin, il y avait un jeune couple d'adolescents dont la fille se retenait de pleurer, son copain essayant de la rassurer, puis un autre couple, un peu plus âgé cette fois-ci -et sûrement mariés – avec leur bébé qui, par chance dormait, mais menaçait de pleurer au moindre fracas.

« Une chance qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé lors de l'arrivée de ses enfoirés de teneurs d'otage, pensa-t-il ».

Car oui, ils étaient tous passés de statut de clients/employés à otages.

Il y avait aussi un grand-père qui semblait prier - et qui pourrait manquer de faire un arrêt cardiaque à n'importe quel moment - trois jeunes femmes, sûrement des employées au vu de leur tenue et un jeune homme blond se trouvant un peu à l'écart. Ce dernier attira l'attention de Kurogane, haussant un sourcil. Depuis quand ce jeune homme était-il là ? Sa couleur blonde n'était pourtant pas quelque chose d'inaperçu. Plus important encore, son attitude : sa tête reposait sur le mur, ses cheveux blonds à demi longs, ses yeux fermé. Il semblait calme, extrêmement serein. De plus, ses mains ne se trouvaient pas posées sur sa tête, comme si cette situation ne le concernait pas. Mais les braqueurs ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarqué. Il fut alors sorti de ses pensées, lorsqu'il entendit l'homme à côté de lui, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, marmonner. A sa tenue correcte et nickel, il semblait être le directeur de la banque. L'homme regardait frénétiquement sa montre environ toute les dix secondes. Comme s'il attendait quelque chose. Ledit directeur releva la tête de sa montre et croisa le regard rouge et sombre de Kurogane et hocha la tête nerveusement. Il soutint son regard encore quelques instants pour être certain qu'il avait compris et quitta le directeur des yeux. Fermant les yeux, Kurogane souffla lentement. Il ne savait pas quand, mais le directeur avait appuyé sur l'alarme. Cette pensée fut confirmée lorsqu'il entendit les sirènes des voitures de police s'approcher dangereusement de la banque, et les lumières rouges des gyrophares l'engouffrèrent.

-Qui ?!

Le cri de l'un des deux braqueurs qui surveillaient les otages, les firent sursauter.

-Qui a appuyé sur l'alarme ?!

Accompagné de son collègue, les deux hommes pointèrent leurs armes sur les otages, provoquant alors des cris d'effrois. La panique générale venait d'intégrer la banque. A l'extérieur, du mouvement se fit ressentir.

La plupart des otages féminins étaient en larmes, le grand-père se tenait fermement la poitrine, soufflant à un intervalle régulier, et toute cette agitation fit réveiller le bébé du couple marié qui hurlait à présent.

-Faites-moi taire ce gosse, bordel ! Fit le même braqueur en pointant son arme sur le couple.

La femme hocha la tête, mais ne put ravaler ses larmes. Son mari voulut répliquer, mais sa femme lui en dissuada. Kurogane se devait de faire quelque chose.

-Mec, t'as fini ?! Hurla le deuxième braqueur à l'intention de leur troisième collègue qui se trouvait toujours dans les coffres.

-T'inquiète, je gère !

-On a pas besoin que tu gères ! Dépêches-toi qu'on se casse par derrière !

A cette phrase, l'agent de sécurité rit jaune, ce qui valut une colère sombre au braqueur numéro un. Il s'approcha de l'agent, s'accroupit à sa taille et posa le canon de son arme sous le menton de l'homme.

-Pourquoi tu ris, toi ?

Mais il ne répondit pas et se contenta de continuer à rire. Son interrogateur, n'appréciant pas, le frappa à l'aide de son arme. L'une des employées, en larmes, le suppliait d'arrêter, mais le second braqueur la pris par les cheveux et l'a remise à sa place.

-Reste tranquille poupée...

Ses deux amies-collègues, la récupérèrent et s'éloignèrent.

-Alors, pourquoi tu rigoles ? Histoire qu'on rigole tous, repris le premier braqueur.

L'agent cracha du sang et en relevant la tête croisa le regard de Kurogane qui hocha la tête. Puis l'agent se tourna vers son agresseur.

-Il n'y a plus de sortie arrière, les gars... Elle a été condamnée il y a maintenant déjà deux ans. La seule sortie c'est l'entrée de la banque que vous connaissez. Dans tous les cas, vous êtes des hommes morts.

-Putain !

Il alla le frapper une seconde fois lorsque son geste fut retenu par une forte poigne.

-N'y pense même pas, garçon.

Le braqueur se leva et se tourna vers Kurogane qui tenait fermement son poignet. Kurogane faisait bien une tête de plus que son adversaire, mais ce dernier était avantagé d'une arme.

-Tu te crois pas un peu Superman, là ?

Kurogane sentit un canon se poser sur l'arrière de son crâne mais ne lâcha pas pour autant le poignet qu'il tenait.

-Tu crois sérieusement pouvoir faire quelque chose tout seul ?

Kurogane était calme. Regardant par dessus l'épaule de son adverse d'en face, il vit l'homme du couple marié éviter son regard.

« Super, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin, ironisa-t-il intérieurement. »

Les trois jeunes employées n'osaient plus bouger depuis que leur collègue ait été agressé, le grand-père n'en parlons même pas, le directeur tremblait de tous ses membres et il pouvait encore moins avoir de l'aide de la part du jeune homme du couple d'adolescents. Hors de question d'impliquer le jeune homme. Il tourna son regard vers le blond qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Alors mon grand, on a réfléchit ?

Kurogane tiqua et reporta son attention vers le blondinet. Il était assis en tailleurs, ses bras reposant sur son vieux sac posé sur ses jambes. Un vieux sac à dos gris. D'ailleurs il remarqua que le jeune homme n'avait pas une... une « bonne dégaine ». Un vieux jean délavé, troué aux genoux, une paire de converses noires qui devaient maintenant dater, un tee-shirt blanc et un sweat à capuche bleu marin avec des manches beaucoup trop longue. Juste le bout de ses doigts dépassaient des manches.

-On te cause salopard !

Des doigts longs, fins et immobiles... Soudain, l'index du jeune homme tressauta. Comme s'il commençait à prendre vie. Kurogane le vit relever lentement la tête, se tournant vers lui et pour la première fois, et à travers ses mèches blondes qui barraient son visage, il croisa ses yeux.

De profonds yeux bleus et tristes.

C'est ce qui lui choqua le plus.

Une immense tristesse, mélangé à de l'indifférence totale. Ou peut-être autre chose... Un être calme, mélangé à de la tristesse et à de l'indifférence.

-On te cause bordel !

Kurogane fut frappé à l'arrière de la tête et tomba à genoux. Une règle à ajouter dans sa vie de tout les jours : « Ne jamais être distrait lorsque l'on est déjà occupé à autre chose. »

La jeune fille du couple d'adolescents courra vers lui:

-Monsieur !

Kurogane, qui tenait toujours le poignet de l'homme, le lâcha en jurant. Ce dernier allait s'en prendre à la jeune fille, mais son collègue le prit par l'épaule.

-Laisse-les, c'est bon.

Ils laissèrent les otages un instant afin de rejoindre leur troisième partenaire dans les coffres, afin de pouvoir trouver une solution à leur problème.

De leur côté, avec le peu de temps qui leur était donné, Sakura -qui se trouvait être le nom de la jeune fille- essaya de soigner l'agent et Kurogane avec un mouchoir. Shaolan -son copain- était parti s'occuper du grand-père cardiaque pendant que les trois jeunes employées étaient parties aider la jeune mère à calmer l'enfant qui ne cessait de pleurer.

-Vous allez bien ? Demande Sakura en murmurant à l'homme aux yeux rubis.

-Ouais... Merci, souffla-t-il. Cette fois-ci, je peux vraiment dire que ce n'est pas ma journée...

La jeune fille rit à cette remarque, puis reprit son sérieux.

-Vous croyez... Vous croyez qu'on va s'en sortir ?

Kurogane se tourna vers l'entrée, et vit de l'agitation se dérouler dehors. Les policiers se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux -et d'ailleurs qu'attendaient-ils pour intervenir?-, et l'extérieur devait grouiller de gens curieux et de journalistes. Tout ce dont cette ville n'avait absolument pas besoin.

-Tout dépendra de comment se déroulera la situation...

Kurogane se massa la tête et Shaolan arriva à quatre pattes.

-Le grand-père va mieux, il a pu avoir une bouteille d'eau, chuchota-t-il.

Sakura fut rassurée. Elle se tourna vers Kurogane pour lui proposer d'autres mouchoirs, mais elle le vit fixer le jeune homme blond qui, désormais, regardait dans le vide.

-Vous croyez qu'il va bien ? Demanda Shaolan se rapprochant de sa copine.

-Il a l'air absent, rajoute-t-elle.

Le gardien de sécurité, qui avait écouté la conversation, se permit de répliquer.

-A en voir sa tenue, je parierai mon insigne qu'il était lui aussi prêt à braquer la banque. Et manque de pot, d'autres personnes ont prévu le coup d'avance.

Il rit de sa propre remarque. Ce qui n'eût pas le même impact sur Kurogane. Mais lorsque l'agent croisa le regard sombre de Kurogane, il se sentit obligé de se rattraper :

-Enfin, je veux dire... Regardez-le. Ce genre d'endroit n'est pas approprié pour des personnes comme lui...

A cette phrase, ils se tournèrent vers le sujet principal. Il n'avait pas bougé. Kurogane vit le tee-shirt du blond se soulever et se baisser lentement et légèrement, à intervalles réguliers. Il respirait. Bien sur qu'il respirait, il était vivant. Enfin... Sa peau pâle aurait pu dire le contraire. Blond, peau extrêmement pâle, ses yeux bleus d'une tristesse et d'un vide infini, sa taille fine... Il avait tout d'un fantôme. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu mettre ce gosse dans un état pareil ? Oui, un gosse avait-il pensé. Bien qu'il ait environ la vingtaine à vue d'œil, il ressemblait à un gosse totalement perdu et déboussolé.

Soudain, une puissante rafale de balle fut projetée sur le plafond l'extirpant de sa rêverie.

-Allez les enfants, la fête est finie ! Si on peut pas passer par derrière, on passera par devant !

Le grand-père toussa :

-C'est bien de vous rendre jeunes hommes... vous-

Mais le grand-père fut coupé par un coup de crosse dans la tête.

-La ferme grand-père, on va en aucun cas se rendre. Un ami nous attend dans un van, un peu plus loin.

-Grand-père !

Sakura se précipita vers le vieil homme.

-Vous n'avez pas honte ?! Hurla-t-elle pratiquement en pleures.

S'apprêtant à la gifler, Shaolan prit le poignet du malfaiteur.

-Ne la touchez pas.

-On se calme, s'il vous plaît !

L'un des braqueurs -qui se trouvait être le chef- était debout sur l'un des comptoirs de banque afin d'avoir l'attention de tout les otages, et frappa des mains.

-Tout va bien se passer à condition que chacun d'entre vous, collabore !

A travers cette phrase, Kurogane pouvait entendre le sourire mauvais qu'il avait.

-Tout d'abord, continua-t-il, j'aimerais savoir qui est le directeur de cette magnifique banque ?

Silence. Personne n'osait répondre.

-Allons jeunes gens...

Le chef descendit du comptoir.

-Vous vous souvenez ? « Co-o-pé-rer ».

Alors timidement, le directeur se leva.

-C'est.. C'est moi.

Ni une, ni deux, le plus violent des preneurs d'otages (Autrement dit celui qui avait frappé l'agent, et le grand-père) se jeta sur lui.

-Putain, je parie que c'est cet enfoiré qui a appelé les flics !

Il le prit par le col.

-C'est toi qui vas nous aider à sortir de là et nous accompagner jusqu'au van, vieux con.

-Pa... Pardon ?

Le directeur semblait terrifié.

-Comment ça ? Demanda l'homme marié, vous ne comptez quand même pas le-

-Dehors c'est bondé de policiers! Paniqua Sakura, ils n'hésiteront pas à tirer sur quiconque sorti-

-Ils vont s'en servir comme d'un bouclier humain.

La phrase atterrit dans l'oreille de Kurogane comme une bombe. Non pas à cause de l'impact de la phrase, mais plutôt par la personne qui l'avait dite. Il se tourna en direction du blond et le vit se relever, et mettre son sac sur le dos. Il se tourna vers les autres et continua :

-C'est leur seule façon de s'en sortir...

Sa voix était morne et sans vie. Comme ses yeux, vide et sans vie. Le braqueur lâcha le directeur et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

-Qui t'as dit de te lever blondasse ?

Il pointa son arme sur lui.

-Rassieds-toi.

Mais son ordre n'affecta pas le jeune homme. Il était toujours là, debout devant les autres, son sac sur le dos. Ses yeux fixant un point invisible en face lui, étaient d'un vide infini. Il n'avait pas peur. Il n'était pas effrayé. Il était juste là. Physiquement. Lorsque l'homme lui répéta de s'asseoir en s'approchant dangereusement du blond, Kurogane voulait réagir. Mais lorsqu'il vit que le blond, à son tour, s'approchait dangereusement de l'homme au point d'avoir le canon de l'arme collé sur son front, son corps ne bougea pas, totalement paralysé. A l'intérieur de la banque, le silence était de marbre ne laissant qu'entendre l'agitation de dehors. Les deux autres braqueurs, dont le chef, tenaient les sacs remplis d'argents et d'objets de valeurs à bout de bras.

-Ne fais pas de geste brusque petit bl-

-Utilisez-moi à la place du directeur.

A cette phrase, Kurogane se leva brusquement, mais ni une ni deux, le chef lâcha les sacs et sortit son arme, le pointant sur Kurogane.

-Écoute mon grand, toi tu vas te rasseoir bien gentiment.

Mais Kurogane ignora totalement la remarque :

-Tu comptes jouer au héros ou quoi ?!

Le blond se tourna vers Kurogane. Inconsciemment, ce dernier recula d'un pas. Encore ce regard. Tellement sans vie. Sans quitter Kurogane des yeux, le blond s'adressa aux braqueurs.

-Laissez-moi juste un coup de téléphone...

L'homme qui tenait l'arme face à Fye, l'abaissa.

-Mais c'est qu'il est sérieux en plus cet avorton ! Chef je fais quoi ?

Ledit chef abaissa aussi son arme et ramassa les sacs qu'il avait fait tomber précédemment.

-C'est bon, passe-lui un téléphone. Par contre gamin, mets le haut-parleur.

L'homme sortit de sa poche un portable et le tendit au blond.

Tandis que le jeune homme le récupéra et composa un numéro de ses doigts gracieux, les otages étaient silencieux. Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit, laissant juste les choses se faire. Seul Kurogane, toujours debout, voulait réagir à cette situation. Pourquoi ce gars utiliserait-il sa vie comme ça ?! Quel est l'intérêt ? Sa vie est-elle aussi horrible que ça au point de se jeter corps et âme à une mort probable ?!

La tonalité du téléphone brisa ses pensées. Une première tonalité. Puis une seconde. Puis une troisième. Et si la personne que le blond essayé de joindre ne répondait pas ? Aurait-il le droit à un second appel ? Mais en voyant le blond, ce dernier n'avait pas l'air inquiet, son regard fixant le portable.

Puis soudain, une voix sortant de téléphone attira l'attention. Une voix d'un jeune homme doux et amusé. Mais ce fut le répondeur.

« Hey ! Fye, désolé si je ne réponds pas, mais tu dois savoir pourquoi! Bref, soit tu laisses un message, soit rappelles plus tard. Gros bisous ! »

Durant l'écoute du répondeur, le dénommé Fye souris. Tristement. Puis il y eut un long bip indiquant la fin du répondeur, et laissant place au message.

-Fye ? Joli prénom pour un blond comme toi.

Fye ignora la remarque d'un des braqueurs et se mit à parler :

-Salut Yui, c'est Fye. Enfin tu dois t'en douter, il n'y a que moi qui ait ton numéro.

Il rit faiblement de sa propre blague, ses yeux se plissant légèrement. Sa voix résonna dans la banque, faisant oublier le bruit de l'extérieur.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment dans une bonne situation en ce moment, continua-t-il. Alors je vais faire cours.

« C'est que maintenant que tu t'en rends compte, pensa Kurogane, les poings fermement serrés. »

-Écoute, reprit Fye. Attends moi. Je ne compte même plus les messages que je t'envoie, mais il y a de fortes possibilités que je te rejoigne dans pas longtemps. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais bien. Je crois même que je ne me suis jamais aussi senti bie-

Soudain, Fye fut plaqué contre le mur, lui coupant brusquement le souffle, et fit tomber par la même occasion, le portable qu'il tenait dans les mains. Portable qui se cassa lorsqu'il atterrit violemment sur le sol. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux pour faire face à son agresseur, le blond tomba sur des yeux rouges. _Ses_ yeux rouges.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?!

Le regard de Fye était neutre, malgré la douleur de son dos contre le mur, mais cela ne perturba pas Kurogane.

-C'est quoi ton problème ?! Tu crois que c'est le meilleur moyen de _sortir de là_ ?!

Le brun tenait fermement Fye par le col au point d'en avoir les jointures blanches. Mais il s'en fichait. Le blond en face de lui l'énervait. Ses agissements l'insupportaient plus que tout. Depuis quand on se jetait dans la gueule du loup sans même se soucier des conséquences ?!

En jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux braqueurs, Kurogane les vit avec un air amusé. Cette situation les amusait ? La main de Fye se posant sur son poignet le sorti de ses pensées.

-Ma vie ne vous concerne pas.

Sa voix était froide.

-Alors veuillez me lâcher. S'il vous plaît...

Lorsque Fye retira le poignet de Kurogane de son col, se dernier fut surpris de la chaleur de la main du blond posé sur sa peau. Étrangement, cela le rassurait. Avant cela, il aurait parié que la peau du jeune homme serait froide. Voir glacé. Une étrange chaleur corporelle pour un teint pâle. Un contraste surprenant.

Kurogane recula de quelques pas afin de laisser Fye bouger. Ce dernier se baissa et récupéra le téléphone, désormais cassé, et le tandis à son propriétaire.

-Veuillez m'excuser pour votre portable.

-Désolé pour toi surtout. Tu n'as pas pu finir ton message vocal.

Kurogane sentit que le braqueur en question n'était pas désolé, mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'affecter Fye. Pourquoi ce gosse se sacrifierait comme ça ? C'était carrément du suicide.

Du suicide.

Suicide.

Et le message du blond qui n'avait pas de sens...

Soudain, le chef frappa des mains.

-Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs ! Je vous annonce fièrement que finalement tout finira bien ! Bien que cela causera sûrement la mort d'un des vôtres, je me dois de...

Pendant que le chef faisait son discours de faux chevalier-voleur, ses deux collègues commencèrent à se préparer à sortir, et Fye faisait un tour parmi les otages. Sakura pleurait, disant que personne ne devrait se sacrifier pour une telle chose, mais le blond souriait, lui rassurant que tout se passerait bien. Il alla aussi voir le jeune bébé, disant à ses parents qu'il faisait aussi ça pour l'enfant, qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'assister à tout ça...

-Retire ta proposition.

La phrase fusa dans les oreilles de tout le monde. Kurogane devait tout tenter. Personne ne devait y rester.

-Il est hors de question que tu ailles faire quoi que ce soit en dehors de cette banque.

Il attrapa Fye par le bras et le releva.

-Ce gosse restera ici, continua-t-il.

Croyant que les choses étaient enfin réglées, le chef sentit la colère monter en lui.

-Ce gosse viendra avec nous. Lui même en a décidé ainsi.

De son arme, il pointa Kurogane.

-J'hésiterais pas à tirer. C'est soit toi, ou soit lui.

Tenant toujours Fye par le bras, Kurogane s'avança vers l'homme ignorant les plaintes du blond.

-Ce gosse restera ici ! Vous vous démerderez tout seul pour vous sortir de là !

Il se tourna vers Fye, le tirant vers lui et de façon à bien lui faire comprendre le fond de ses pensées, il planta ses yeux rouges, brûlant dans ceux du blond, bleus et tellement froid.

-Tu comptais faire quoi ?! Te jeter en pleine mission suicide ?! C'était quoi ton putain de message là ?!

La voix de Kurogane baissa d'un ton.

-Quoi que tu ais voulu faire, tu ne le fera pas. En aucun cas je ne laisserai un gamin comme toi gâcher sa vie comme ça... Ce n'est pas pour des pourritures comme eux que tu dois mourir, tu-

Un coup de feu retentit soudain dans toute la banque.

-Les pourritures t'entendent, connard.

Fye vit les yeux du brun s'agrandir et sentit la poigne sur son bras se desserrer.

-Bordel... Murmura Kurogane.

Et se fut sous les yeux du blond que Kurogane tomba à genoux.

-Mon...Monsieur...

Fye semblait sous le choc. Totalement terrifié. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à leur tour et baissa sa tête pour s'apercevoir que Kurogane avait été touché à l'épaule gauche. Une énorme tache rouge s'imprégnant sur son costume, semblait s'agrandir au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient.

Fye était figé sur place, la vision de cette tâche de sang, l'empêchant de bouger. Il voulu porter secours à Kurogane, mais Sakura la devança courant vers le brun et bousculant Fye.

-Monsieur ! Cria-t-elle. Monsieur, tenez bon !

Les mains de Fye tremblaient.

-Pourquoi...

Doucement Fye se tourna vers celui qui avait tiré sur Kurogane.

-Pourquoi... Vous avez tiré... ?

-Sa grande gueule commençait à m'exaspérer.

Et ces deux complices se mirent à rire.

Fye n'arrivait plus à bouger. Se retournant vers Kurogane, il le vit par terre allongé sur le dos, la main de la jeune Sakura pressant fortement sur la blessure à l'épaule et épongeant le visage de l'homme qui commençait à transpirer.

-Je... J'allais coopérer avec vous ! Vous n'aviez pas à tirer sur qui que ce-

Un toussotement le coupa.

-C'est bon, je peux survivre à ça... Kurogane parlait faiblement mais sûrement.

Avec l'aide de Sakura, il essaya de se relever, la main de la jeune fille appuyant toujours sur son épaule.

-Monsieur, vous allez bien ?

Fye alla courir vers Kurogane, mais l'un des preneurs d'otage le retint par la taille.

-Hop hop hop, le blond tu restes là. Il est temps de passer à l'action !

Le tenant toujours fermement, il le tira vers la sortie suivit de ses deux compères. En ouvrant la porte de la banque, un énorme brouhaha engouffra le bâtiment. Fye commençait à paniquer. Il était là, en première ligne, et il voyait tout. À sa gauche, une demi dizaine de voitures de police se trouvaient derrière des barrières de sécurité, les policiers étaient tous sortis, leurs armes en mains, prêt à tirer. Non loin, un homme se trouvait devant les barrières de sécurité et portait un mégaphone. Le chef de la police sûrement. Il semblait jeune. Il avait les cheveux noirs, et portait un trench-coat gris. A droite, derrière les barrières, se trouvait la population, les curieux, et des journalistes.

Fye sentait que ses jambes commençaient à fléchir. Il tremblait. Mais l'homme derrière lui le tenait violemment par le bras, l'empêchant de s'effondrer.

Les deux autres qui suivaient derrière s'assuraient que personne ne les suivaient.

-Allez les amis, on vous dit tous adieu. Et éviter de jouer les héros à l'avenir.

Voyant que Kurogane allait commencer à réagir à leur propos, ils fermèrent les portes de la banque, et avec l'aide de la clef qu'ils avaient récupéré au directeur, les fermèrent à clef.

Ils retournèrent aux côtés de leur chef qui tenait toujours Fye, et se rendirent compte du monde qui se trouvait en face d'eux.

-Bah dis donc, heureusement qu'on t'as, monsieur le blondinet. J'ose pas imaginer ce qui nous serait arrivé si on t'avais pas, ria-t-il.

Mais Fye n'entendait rien. Il y avait dix minutes, il était d'accord pour se jeter dans la gueule du loup, il était prêt à mourir. Mais là... Il voyait toutes ses armes braquées dans sa direction, tout le monde le regardait. Il voulait repartir, faire marche arrière et retourner dans la banque. Il voulait aller s'occuper de cet homme aux yeux de feu, et voir comme il allait. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il s'était lui même piégé.

A sa gauche il vit un mouvement. L'homme au trench-coat leva son mégaphone et parla :

-Ici, Inspecteur Touya. Veuillez lâcher cet otage et levez les mains en l'air ! Vous n'avez plus d'endroit ou fuir ! Mes hommes sont ordonnés à tirer au moindre de vos gestes suspect !

Fye voulu tourner la tête vers les trois hommes derrière lui, mais le canon de l'arme qui se posa sur sa tempe l'en dissuada.

-Et vous, dites à vos hommes de baisser vos armes ! Hurla l'homme derrière Fye. Vous levez ne serait-ce que le petit doigt et j'abats le blondinet !

Touya leva alors le bras après hésitation, et les policiers abaissèrent alors leurs armes.

-Nous avons un van qui nous attend plus loin ! Continua-t-il en criant. Le blond nous accompagne jusqu'à ce que nous soyons en lieu sûr !

Il poussa alors Fye devant lui, le tenant toujours pas le bras et le canon toujours sur la tempe. Ils marchèrent alors lentement, concentrés sur le pas, et prêt à tirer au moindre faux mouvement.

Mais ce que seul Fye put voir, ce fut l'inspecteur Touya qui, discrètement, fut retourner dans sa voiture de police dit quelque chose dans un talkie walkie et referma la porte de la voiture. Fye paniqua alors. Qu'avait-il ordonné ? Qu'on l'abatte lui aussi ? Le cœur du jeune blond commença à accélérer et il senti sa tête tourner.

-S'il vous plaît... Murmura-t-il

-Pardon ? Demanda l'homme qui le tenait, le faisant toujours avancer.

-Lai... Laissez-moi partir...

Fye se força à s'arrêter de marcher et malgré l'homme qui était derrière lui et qui le tenait par le bras, le blond sentit ses jambes fléchir sous lui faisant alors lâcher l'homme. Il s'écroula par terre, et avant de perdre connaissance, entendit des coups de feu, des cris, du verre se briser, puis ce fut le black out total.

_Un morceau... S'il te plaît..._

_Yui, joues moi encore un morceau... _

_Juste un dernier..._

_Juste..._

De la musique... C'est ce qu'avait Fye en tête lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux.

Puis la mélodie qu'il avait en tête, disparut peu à peu pour alors laisser place au silence.

Quand il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il lui vint à l'esprit ce fut _blanc. _Une puissante lueur blanche lui agressait les yeux. Il referma alors les yeux et les cligna à plusieurs reprises afin de s'habituer à cette clarté. Où était-il ? Il voulut se relever, mais une énorme masse sur son corps l'en empêchait. Il avait mal partout. Sa tête reposait sur quelque chose, de doux. De moelleux. Un coussin ? Possible... Après s'être habitué à cette étrange clarté, il plissa les yeux pour mieux l'apercevoir. Qu'était-ce donc cette... Des néons ? Ce n'était juste que des néons accrochés à un plafond. Un plafond blanc. D'ailleurs la pièce était entièrement blanche. Fye voulut s'enlever les cheveux blonds qui barrait son visage, mais quelque chose dans son bras droit l'empêcher de le bouger. Alors, avec difficulté, il se releva en s'appuyant sur son coude gauche et vit alors un cathéter planté dans son bras droit relié à une perfusion.

-Que...

Paniquant, le jeune blond essaya de se situer et regarda à droite, à gauche. Et une fraction de seconde il comprit. _Une chambre d'hôpital._ A sa gauche, des appareils électroniques avec leur bip régulier et angoissant de l'électrocardiogramme. Sur lui, les vêtements réglementaires pour les patients. A sa droite, une petite table, avec un plateau repas posé dessus. Sûrement froid. Puis il reconnut son sac posé sur un vieux fauteuil.

_Yui._

A cette pensée, il retira violemment le cathéter, grimaçant de douleur, pour se précipiter vers le sac. Mais à peine était-il descendu du lit qu'il s'écroula par terre, entraînant la couverture avec lui.

-C'est comme ça que tu comptes te rétablir ?

Dans la précipitation, Fye n'avait pas entendu la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. En face de lui, il y avait cet homme. Cet homme aux yeux rouges qui se trouvait aussi à la banque avec lui. _La banque._

Puis soudain, Fye se souvint de tout ce qui c'était passé. La prise d'otage, les coups de feu, son volontariat pour faire sortir les trois hommes de la banque, cet homme qui essayait de le raisonner, son coup de fil à Yui, le coup de feu, le sang, la police, le monde qu'il y avait dehors, la sensation du canon froid sur sa tempe puis le trou noir complet... Fye leva les yeux, vers l'homme qui venait de rentrer dans sa chambre. Une peau mâte, des yeux d'un rouge sang, et des cheveux d'un noir jais. Il portait une chemise blanche, froissée, et un pantalon noir coupe droite.

-Votre... Votre épaule... murmura Fye en désignant son épaule gauche de Kurogane.

-Oh ça ?

Le bras gauche de Kurogane était en écharpe.

-Ne t'en fais, pas, je vais bien. D'ici quelques semaines ça ira mieux, répondit-il en agitant faiblement son bras gauche.

Fye ne réagit pas, toujours par terre avec sa couverture.

-C'est parce qu'un blond ne savait pas se tenir en place, souffla-t-il en se passant sa seule main valide dans les cheveux.

Fye baisse la tête.

-Excusez-moi...

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté dans le lit ?

-Mon sac, je voulais le récupérer.

-Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre ?

Ignorant la remarque, Fye se redressa à l'aide du lit et s'assit dessus. Kurogane s'approcha du fauteuil, lui passa le sac et s'y installa.

-Merci...

A la vue du jeune blond qui serrait le sac contre lui, Kurogane se permit de rajouter :

-Je ne l'ai pas ouvert si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

Mais Fye secoua la tête pour lui rassurer que tout allait bien.

-Que... Que c'est-il passé... ? Hésita Fye. Je veux dire... Les hommes ils... ils sont...

-Leur chef a été abattu, et les deux autres ont été incarcérés. Quant à leur complice qui devait les attendre dans le van, disparu.

-A-Abattu ?

-Oui, des snipers avaient été posté prêt à intervenir. De suite après avoir vu leur chef mort, les deux hommes se sont rendu de suite. Le fait que tu te sois évanoui leur a fait perdre le contrôle de la situation. Pendant qu'ils nous avaient enfermés à l'intérieur de la banque, l'agent de sécurité en avait profité pour essayer de retrouver son arme. Par chance, ils l'avaient laissé sur l'un des bureaux. Puis nous avions attendu et il a tiré dans la porte _vitrée_ pour pourvoir sortir.

Au silence du blond, Kurogane continua.

-Quand on est sorti, tu étais par terre. Je t'ai récupéré et les ambulanciers t'ont pris en charge. D'ailleurs vu que tu es réveillé, tu vas devoir faire ta déposition. Mais pas pour le moment, ça fait deux jours que tu dors, tu dois manger.

Fye sursauta à cette déclaration et ignora la dernière remarque.

-Deux jours ?!

-Oui.

Fye se triturait les doigts. Il savait en partie pourquoi il s'était évanoui. Il s'était refusé à avaler toute nourriture depuis des jours, et se doutait qu'à un moment donné, son corps ne tiendrait plus. Il se permit alors de lever ses yeux bleus pour regarder son interlocuteur. Il était là, assis en face de lui, son bras gauche en écharpe reposait contre son torse et son bras droit, posé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Fye sentit son regard le scruter et il le remercia mentalement de ne pas lui poser plus de question sur sa vie privée. Bien qu'à la banque Kurogane lui avait hurlé la signification de son message et de ne pas se dévouer à une mort certaine, là il était juste assis, le regardant calmement. Et étrangement, ça le gênait. Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça.

Des ses bras fins, Fye resserra son étreinte autour du sac.

-Est-ce que vous...

Kurogane tiqua.

-Écoute, je ne sais pas quel âge tu me donnes, mais je n'ai pas encore dépassé les 25 ans, alors par pitié arrête de me vous voyez.

Fye l'écouta, les yeux grands ouverts et hocha la tête.

-Et appelle moi Kurogane. J'ai l'impression de paraître hyper vieux quand tu m'appelles Monsieur ! Tu t'appelles bien Fye c'est ça ? -Fye hocha la tête- Alors appelle moi Kurogane !

Curieusement, voir Kurogane s'agiter pour quelque chose de puéril, fit sourire Fye. Chose que Kurogane ne loupa pas, vu qu'il se radoucit à la vue du sourire du blond. Ce dernier ouvrit alors le sac pour en sortir un violon abîmer. Le manche était endommagé, et l'archet cassé en deux.

-Un violon ? Demanda Kurogane.

-C'était à mon frère...

-Yui, supposa le brun après déduction.

Fye hocha la tête et déglutit.

-Un très bon musicien. C'est la seule chose qu'il me reste de lui.

Fye sourit tristement et s'amusa avec les quelques cordes encore en bonne état.

Kurogane se leva de son fauteuil et s'assit près du blond.

-La prochaine fois évite de sauter les repas. C'est vraiment pas le trucs à faire. Leurs plateaux par contre je veux bien comprendre, dit-il en disant le repas posé sur la table. Mais à l'avenir évite de t'abstenir de manger.

Kurogane se tourna vers Fye, pour voir si ce dernier avait enregistré tout ce qu'il disait, et Fye le regardait, avec un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Pas ce sourire triste, non. Un vrai sourire. Un sourire amusé.

-Je vous le promets Monsieur Kurogane !

Kurogane tiqua pour la seconde fois et regarda le blond, se demandant alors s'il valait mieux rentrer dans son jeu ou s'il devait répéter une seconde fois sa leçon sur le tutoiement et l'appellation du titre « Monsieur ».

Soudain on toqua à la porte et une infirmière entra.

-Oh Fye, tu es réveillé ! Tu vas bien ?

-Oui madame, répondit-il.

Kurogane se leva du lit et se mit un peu à l'écart pour laisser libre à l'infirmière de faire ce qu'elle avait à faire.

-Tu n'as pas touché à ton plateau repas ? S'apercevait-elle.

Fye regarda du coin de l'œil Kurogane puis répondit.

-Je n'ai pas très faim _pour le moment._

L'infirmière le regarda sourire faiblement, prit alors le plateau pour le ramener et avant de partir se tourna vers Fye.

-Si tu veux pouvoir sortir, il faudra que ton tuteur légal signe le formulaire de sortie. Après tu seras libre de pouvoir partir.

Le sourire de Fye se figea avant de disparaître. Kurogane haussa un sourcil.

-Son tuteur légal ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, Fye n'est pas encore majeur.

Fye rit sous cape.

-J'aurais mes 20 ans* que dans deux mois.

Kurogane se retint de faire une comparaison entre son physique et son âge et s'adressa à l'infirmière.

-Je signerais son formulaire de sortie.

La femme fut surprise de la réponse. Elle les regarda tour à tour, leur sourit et quitta la pièce.

-Tu n'es pas mon tuteur, fit Fye après avoir attendu que le porte se referme.

-Peut être, mais durant ces deux mois je vais m'assurer à ce que tu manges bien.

Kurogane le pointa du doigt.

-Écoute, tu m'as l'air bien maigrichon pour quelqu'un de ton âge. De plus, je ne veux rien savoir du pourquoi tu te trouvais dans la banque ce jour-ci, ni même ce qui est arrivé à ton frère. Pendant ces deux mois, je vais juste m'assurer à ce que tu te nourrisses correctement et que tu évites d'aller faire connaissance avec d'autres braqueurs et que tu joues les sacrifices. On ne joue pas avec sa vie comme ça.

Fye le regardait parler, ses grands yeux bleus clignant à plusieurs reprises pour être bien sûr d'avoir compris ce que Kurogane avait dit.

-Une fois ta majorité atteint, tu feras ce que tu veux. Mais d'ici là, c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi et de ton violon.

A ces mots, Fye prit le violon dans ses bras et Kurogane le regarda avec un demi-sourire.

-Et si tu allais te changer pour pouvoir sortir de cet hôpital ?

Fye le regarda avec étonnement puis sourit.

-C'est une bonne idée.

A l'accueil, Fye se tenait au bras droit de Kurogane, ses jambes n'ayant pas repris assez de force pour pourvoir marcher seul. Il portait les mêmes habits que lors du jour du braquage de la banque. Son sweat à capuche, son jean troué, ses converses noires et il portait son sac à dos. Après avoir signé et remercié les infirmières, ils quittèrent l'hôpital.

-Ce n'est qu'une impression, mais je pense que ces deux mois avec toi vont être atroce.

Kurogane sourit à cette remarque.

-Ce ne sont que des impressions.

Fye sourit à son tour et le regarda, amusé.

-Vous avez raison Monsieur Kurogane, ce ne sont que des _impressions._

FIN.

* * *

*Au Japon la majorité est de 20 ans.

Et voilà ! Je vous remercie d'être arrivé au bout de ce One-Shot. J'ai pris un réelle plaisir à l'écrire (malgré quelques blocage sur certains passages) et j'espère que vous avez apprécié :D

Je sais que certains détails reste de mystère, mais c'est voulu. J'aime quand les lecteurs s'interrogent et se pose plein de questions à la fin :DD.

N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez aussi laisser des reviews (constructives ou non), ça fait toujours plaisir et tout est bon à prendre !  
Je vous souhaites bonne journée/soirée et à la prochaine. (Des fics et OS sont en cours d'écriture ;))

Akitoren.


End file.
